Comme un imbécile
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Pour Miyaji vivre à Kyoto était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose. Pourtant en partant seul là-bas, il ne pensait pas trouver une raison d'y rester; un certain "imbécile". Ou bien était-ce lui l'imbécile ?


Partir de Tokyo pour venir s'installer à Kyoto avait été un vrai pari. Sacrifier tout derrière lui pour aller faire ses études dans une autre grande ville l'avait agacé. Tout ça car il n'avait pas été capable de réussir les concours d'entrée dans les écoles de la capitale. Pourtant il avait reçu beaucoup de bonnes notes au cours de sa scolarité, il s'étonnait même d'avoir pu les rater. Mais, malgré tout, il avait passé avec succès le concours de l'université de Kyoto, qui restait tout de même très prestigieuse. Ses parents l'avaient encouragé à faire de son mieux, ils croyaient en lui même si il avait eu des échecs. Ils s'occupaient d'une grande partie de ses dépenses et du loyer de son petit studio. Lui, il participait avec son salaire qu'il gagnait dans un restaurant familial non loin de chez lui et de son école. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, mais de temps en temps il se surprenait à penser que beaucoup de choses lui manquait, même les ananas de la famille de Kimura lui manquait énormément. En partant du lycée, il avait laissé l'équipe de basket à son petit frère. Quand ils se voyaient, il avait des nouvelles en détails de tous les membres, et il ne pouvait que remarquer qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, aucun soucis à se faire.

Entre tous les aléas de sa vie, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le blond n'avait pas touché à un ballon de basket. Pendant ses longues soirées de révision, il y repensait. Sa dernière année, avec l'arrivée de Midorima et Takao dans l'équipe, avait été géniale, malgré son exaspération envers les objets porte-bonheurs du vert. Il avait envie de rejouer, mais ses études passaient avant tout. Il devait se concentrer et ne pas perdre de temps avec des rêves qui ne lui donnaient aucun avenir.

Avec ces trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il n'avait pas tellement socialisé. En cours, il restait concentré pour ne pas se perdre, il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour l'aider s'il ne comprenait pas. Les sciences n'étaient clairement pas le cycle le plus facile qu'il aurait pu choisir. Les quelques personnes avec qui il lui arrivait de traîner étaient ses collègues de travail du restaurant, des fois ils allaient prendre un verre après leurs services, mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. En partant l'étudiant n'aurait jamais cru se sentir seul, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il l'était.

Kyoto était une ville formidable. Auparavant il s'y était seulement rendu en voyages scolaire, et visiter chaque coins de la ville lui faisait envie. Quand il se sentait à bout, il lui arrivait de se promener pendant quelques heures et il revenait chez lui plus serein. Il était chanceux de pouvoir vivre dans une ville semblable.

Sa routine quotidienne lui allait, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ses journées étaient remplies, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à sa solitude, ce qui l'arrangeait au final. Comme tous les jours il se levait un peu avant 7h, à moitié endormi il regardait la télévision en mangeant. Toujours, il tombait sur un programme suffisamment agaçant pour l'énerver et il partait de chez lui de mauvaise humeur.

Selon les jours son emploi du temps variait, généralement il passait la plupart de sa journée à l'université avant d'aller prendre son service au restaurant familial où il travaillait. Ce n'était que quand la nuit était tombée qu'il rentrait chez lui, il révisait ses cours avant d'aller se coucher. Et les journées se répétaient inlassablement suivant ce même schéma.

Le seul regret qu'avait Miyaji Kiyoshi était l'absence de ses anciens repères qui le plongeait dans une solitude qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

* * *

En cette fin de semaine quand le blond arriva à son travail, il était déjà fatigué, des cernes avaient commencé à apparaître sous ses yeux. Il salua poliment ses collègues avant de partir au vestiaire se changer. Il se trouvait ridicule habillé ainsi, un tee-shirt blanc avec par dessus un tablier jaune et une casquette assortie. Ridicule. Si Takao le voyait comme ça…. Il entendait déjà son rire.

Claquant la porte de son casier, le jeune homme prit son service. Avec son tempérament colérique, il était parfois difficile de rester calme et poli quand un client ne l'était pas. Mais il faisait de son mieux, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il dissimulait la haine de ses yeux. Il fallait enchaîner les clients, il n'avait clairement pas le temps de s'occuper plus d'un que d'un autre.

Devant lui passaient toutes sortes de personnes, de tout âge. Des lycéens, des étudiants, de jeunes travailleurs, des familles. Des personnes seules, ou en groupes. D'innombrables commandes, très vite oubliées. Il regardait les gens sans les voir, un attroupement d'inconnus qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

« - Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? Si je peux vous proposer notre formule spéciale... »

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette phrase ? Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que tout l'ennuyait beaucoup plus vite et facilement que d'habitude.

« - Miyaji-senpai ? »

Quoi? Kiyoshi releva les yeux et détailla l'inconnu qui l'avait appelé. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée réputé du coin, son sac de cours posé nonchalamment sur son épaule et un skate sous son bras. Des cheveux plus clairs que les siens, de grands yeux vert, et deux canines saillantes.

« - C'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?! » s'écria le plus jeune.

Hayama Kotaro se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. C'était le joueur qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre lors de sa dernière compétition de basket. Kyoto était une grande ville, il ne s'attendait pas à recroiser un de ses anciens adversaires de Rakuzan. L'étudiant universitaire sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'accroître en repensant à leur affrontement.

« - Je travaille, alors si tu voudrais bien commander. »

Il se força à enfouir son mécontentement.

« - On en reparlera plus tard alors ! Je voudrais… »

Il prit sa commande et le servit en espérant ne jamais avoir à lui reparler.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et avec grande chance, l'étudiant n'avait pas recroisé le joueur de Rakuzan. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils à se dire ? Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois lors d'un match. Miyaji avait été très impressionné par les capacités du plus jeune, ainsi que ceux des autres joueurs. Mais c'était tout, il n'avait rien à dire, il avait juste été surpris de le croiser à Kyoto et il en restait là.

Le blond fut quand même étonné de ne pas le recroiser les jours suivants. Ce petit moment qui avait divergé de son quotidien l'avait plus marqué que ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

* * *

En rentrant plus tôt que d'habitude, il décida de traverser le parc près de chez lui. Il était très agréable, beaucoup de personnes s'y promenaient, surtout par un temps si doux. Il se baladait d'un pas lent, profitant du moment. Il aperçut un peu plus loin, un groupe faire du skateboard. Il avait toujours trouvé été impressionné par les personnes capables de tenir debout sur ces planches à roulettes. Il reconnut alors un blond aux yeux verts envoûtants sortir du groupe. Il le regarda rouler dans des mouvements qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit le skateur venir rapidement vers lui, même si son but n'était pas Miyaji, il voulait seulement emprunter le même chemin. Il ne l'avait probablement même pas remarqué. Il suffisait qu'il se fasse assez discret pour que celui-ci ne le remarque pas.

« - Kotaro, attends ! »

Une jeune fille l'appelant le fit s'arrêter près de lui, et en se retournant pour voir qui avait crié son nom, il aperçut son aîné.

« - Oh, Miyaji-senpai ! Je ne vous avais pas revu depuis un moment ! » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« - Mais enfin Kotaro, comment tu peux passer à côté de moi sans me voir ? » s'écria la fille derrière lui.

« - Désolé mais tu m'intéresses pas. »

Il lui tira la langue comme un gamin et la jeune fille sembla même pas s'en vexer.

« - Tu ne me diras pas ça d'ici une minute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai ça pour toi. »

Malicieusement elle sortit de son sac un jeu vidéo, et les yeux d'Hayama s'éclairèrent. Miyaji ne voulant pas rester à observer la scène essaya de s'échapper grâce à la distraction que cette fille lui avait apportée.

« - Attends, Miyaji-senpai ! Je veux te parler. »

 _Grillé_.

« - "Miyaji-senpai" ? Tu as encore un senpai en étant en terminale ? Tu es si gamin.

\- Tais-toi, je sais que tu dors encore avec ton doudou !

\- Quel est le rapport ?!

\- Gamine !

\- Gamin ! »

Kiyoshi les observa, blasé. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de leurs affaires. En plus il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être cette fille, mais si le joueur de Rakuzan s'y prenait comme ça avec le sexe féminin, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était sa copine.

« - Sans vouloir vous déranger, je suis assez occupé. » dit-il en commençant à partir.

« - Attends, je te connais toi ! » s'exclama la fille.

« - Ah?

\- Tu es à l'université, tu es tout le temps seul. On est dans le même cycle ! »

En apprenant cette information, le tokyoïte crut la reconnaître, et Kotaro sembla paniquer.

« - C'est possible. Excuse-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Franchement, il aura fallu l'aide de Kotaro pour qu'il se socialise avec une personne de l'université.

« - Kyoko Hayama »

Son sourire était charmant, et le blond répondit d'une sourire amical. Le skateur crut bon d'ajouter :

« - C'est ma grande sœur. »

Il boudait un peu. Pourquoi Miyaji semblait poli avec sa sœur, mais pas avec lui ? C'était injuste, même si il était un gamin, Miyaji était _son_ senpai.

* * *

Sa journée du lendemain fut moins ennuyante que toutes celles passées. Il avait sympathisé avec la jeune Hayama et ils passèrent des moments ensembles pendant les cours. Ils s'échangèrent des anecdotes, des astuces, et des blagues. Cela faisait longtemps que Miyaji n'avait pas passé une journée remplie de paroles.

De nombreuses et longues semaines s'écoulèrent. Il ne revit Kotaro que deux mois plus tard, se demandant même si celui-ci n'avait pas disparu. Il le recroisa un jour au parc, le plus jeune faisait du skate et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il s'asseya sur un banc et l'observa rouler, faire de petites figures. Il observait ses expressions quand il réussissait ou quand il ratait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sentant un regard sur lui, Hayama le repèra.

« - Miyaji-senpai ! » l'appela-t-il avant de le rejoindre. « Bonjour !

\- Salut. Ne m'appelle pas "senpai".

\- Mais vous êtes plus âgé ! Je dois vous appeler comme ça ! »

Mon Dieu que cet imbécile était bruyant. Ils étaient dans un parc, il pouvait baisser d'un ton, il n'était pas sourd qu'il sache ! En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

« - Tu es obligé de crier ? » dit-il, une veine pulsant contre sa tempe.

« - Hein ? Non, pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

\- Alors tais-toi un peu. »

Kotaro le regarda, clignant des yeux. Le plus âgé s'exaspéra puis repartit chez lui en faisant un signe de main au lycéen.

« - Au revoir senpai ! »

S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un le fasse taire.

* * *

La fratrie Hayama semblait avoir pris l'habitude de venir dans le restaurant familial où il travaillait. A tel point qu'il connaissait déjà leurs commandes par cœur. Ils attendaient toujours la fin de son service pour rentrer ensemble ou sortir faire autre chose. Kyoko et Kotaro passaient une grande partie de leur temps à se disputer pour des débilités, ce qui tapait souvent sur les nerfs du plus âgé. Mais les jours à Kyoto étaient beaucoup plus agréables depuis qu'il avait rencontré ces deux imbéciles.

Miyaji alla pour la première fois à la résidence des Hayama un mois plus tard. Il ramenait à Kyoko un cahier qu'elle lui avait prêté. En sonnant, Kotaro et lui furent tout autant étonnés l'un que l'autre de se voir. Évidemment, c'était sa maison à lui aussi. Le lycéen lui apprit que la jeune fille n'était pas là, mais il lui promit qu'il rendrait son cahier à sa place. Le skateur lui proposa tout de même de rentrer, ce qu'il accepta.

Assis depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, la conversation était animée. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de pouvoir reparler de basket, et que Kotaro soit un fan de la NBA comme lui, lui fit d'autant plus plaisir. Ils passèrent d'un sujet à l'autre avec entrain, s'étonnant d'aussi bien s'entendre. Kiyoshi ne vit pas les heures défiler et bientôt il put même donner en main propre son cahier à Kyoko.

Le joueur de Rakuzan lui apprit alors l'existence d'une boutique qui vendait des goodies d'idoles dans le quartier et ils se promirent de se revoir pour y aller. Après s'être échangé leurs numéros, le plus grand rentra chez lui.

* * *

Suite à un énième message de Kotaro, il apprit que celui-ci était bientôt arrivé après presque 30 minutes de retard. Il détestait attendre et même la perspective d'une bonne journée n'arrivait pas à lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur.

« - Je suis désolé, Miyaji-senpai ! » dit-il essoufflé. « Akashi n'a pas voulu nous lâcher à l'heure habituelle, il voulait à tout prix perfectionner une nouvelle tactique. »

Il frissonna à la mention du capitaine de Rakuzan et le pardonna dans la seconde, se demandant comment il pouvait supporter quelqu'un d'aussi effrayant. Quoique, le rouge n'était pas non plus gâté d'avoir une bande de fous autour de lui. Il se demandait qui était le plus à plaindre. Une équipe avec un capitaine capable de s'arracher les yeux ou un capitaine avec une équipe pleine de personnes toutes plus exubérantes les unes que les autres. Finalement, le choix était vite fait; ce capitaine était flippant.

Avant de partir pour la boutique, ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant. La conversation se faisait naturellement. Ils parlèrent chacun de leurs équipes; Rakuzan pour le blond clair et Shutoku pour le blond foncé. Ils s'enthousiasmèrent pour le prochain tournoi qui aurait lieu.

« - J'adorerais vous voir jouer, mais à moins que ça soit pendant les vacances, j'ai aucun moyen de venir vous voir.

\- Je demanderai les vidéos des matchs, si vous voulez.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas un problème. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« - Tu es vraiment génial ! Merci ! »

Kotaro cacha ses joues rouges en portant son verre à la bouche.

Miyaji ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis un moment. Il était intarissable quand il s'agissait d'idoles. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi dans la boutique. Le plus jeune s'amusait beaucoup des réactions du plus âgé et manqua de se faire tuer en le désignant d' _otaku_. Il le regarda dépenser une grande partie de son salaire en se moquant de lui.

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand ils rentrèrent enfin. Sur le court chemin du retour, aucun ne parla, appréciant le rare silence confortable entre eux. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter, le plus jeune attrapa sa main quelques secondes avant d'arriver chez lui; détournant son regard pour fuir les yeux étonnés du plus grand qui ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et à chacun de ses pas il crut sentir son coeur être sur le point de lâcher. Miyaji finit même par serrer sa main alors qu'il était devant chez lui, le retenant un peu plus longtemps pour lui faire la promesse de se revoir le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que passèrent plusieurs semaines.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait doucement et il voyait Kotaro quasiment tout les jours, presque plus que sa sœur avec qui il était pourtant en cours. Malgré le tempérament colérique de Miyaji et celui bruyant du plus jeune, ils avaient fini par beaucoup s'apprécier. Ils développaient une relation plus profonde que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer, se surprenant même à supporter l'un et l'autre dans leurs crises caractérielles.

« - Tu sais, je ne pars pas définitivement. » disait-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, gêné.

Kotaro tenait le bas de son tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de partir, ses yeux fixant le sol.

« - Je vais juste à Tokyo pour les vacances, pour revoir mes parents.

\- Hum. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le plus jeune était un vrai gamin, habituellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver agaçant, mais là il lui semblait plus adorable qu'autre chose. Cependant l'heure du départ s'approchait dangereusement, il devait monter dans son train.

« - ...Kotaro. »

Celui-ci releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par son senpai qui l'avait toujours appelé par son nom. Miyaji se baissa, dégagea de sa main les mèches dispersées sur front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« On se revoit bientôt. »

Il lui adressa un doux sourire et le laissa sur le quai. Figé, le lycéen le regarda partir, les joues colorées.

Miyaji avait vraiment fait ça ? Vraiment ? Il pensait qu'il s'énerverait sur lui pour le retenir, et finalement il avait eu droit à un _bisou_ d'au revoir. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il avait enfin compris qu'il s'intéressait à lui _beaucoup plus_ qu'en amitié ? Il lui avait envoyé des signes plus que suggestifs, mais jamais le plus âgé n'avait montré une réciprocité. Il devait interpréter cette action comment ? Est-ce un faux-espoir ? Est-ce sa chance ? Est-ce que son senpai avait fait ça sans y réfléchir ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit rapidement sa sœur qui devait le ramener chez lui. Un sourire malicieux de sa part lui fit comprendre qu'elle les avait vu. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Il entendait encore les rires de Takao, se moquant en voyant les photos de lui dans uniforme de son travail, mais surtout quand il avait apprit l'histoire avec Hayama. A la base, il avait cité son nom juste pour l'anecdote de l'avoir croisé et qu'il avait sympathisé avec sa grande sœur. Mais, par il ne sait quel moyen, il avait fini par tout leur raconter.

Avec toute l'équipe de l'année précédente, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour discuter de ce qu'ils devenaient. C'était sûrement à cause de cette ambiance amicale qu'il avait fini par se laisser aller et qu'il en avait trop dit.

Son frère avait été plus qu'étonné, mais aucun jugement avait été fait. Ce qui d'un côté l'avait beaucoup soulagé. Il avait aussi appris qu'il avait joué contre l'équipe de Rakuzan et la date correspondait à la période où il n'avait pas croisé Kotaro.

Son séjour s'était écoulé rapidement, il avait été vraiment occupé durant cette courte semaine. Revoir tout le monde et profiter de sa ville natale lui avait pris tout son temps. L'équipe de Shutoku se portait bien et ses amis aussi. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de sa solitude à Kyoto. Il avait vraiment été idiot de vouloir éviter tout ce qui était arrivé.

Il n'avait reçu que peu de messages du plus jeune, mais il se doutait que celui-ci était très pris par ses entraînements de basket. Les quelques mots qu'il avait reçu lui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se manquer, mais ils avaient vraiment hâte de se revoir, pour faire avancer leur relation.

Dans le train du retour, Kotaro l'appela, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mal à l'aise, il répondit.

« - Allo ?

\- Miyaji-senpai ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre votre voix ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ca va, je suis presque arrivé à Kyoto. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, je suis à la gare.

\- Hm ? Tu n'avais pas entraînement ?

\- Normalement si, mais j'ai été dans l'obligation de venir à la gare, et Akashi m'a autorisé à sécher.

\- Une obligation ?

\- Oui, du coup, j'espérais qu'on puisse se voir un peu…

\- Si tu es à la gare, je suppose qu'on se verra alors.

\- Oui ! Je vous attends senpai !

\- Hm. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kiyoshi était déjà arrivé en gare. Posant à peine le pied sur le quai, il entendit quelqu'un qui s'élançait en courant.

« - Miyaji-senpaiiii ! »

Aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

« - Je n'ai jamais été ton senpai, tu peux t'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

Hayama ne sembla même pas l'écouter et lui sauta au cou. Le plus âgé le fit défaire rapidement son étreinte, et celui-ci l'observa.

« - Dites, pourquoi avez-vous un si gros sac ?

\- Des ananas.

\- Des ananas ?!

\- Ouais. »

Il avait déjà envie de les utiliser pour les envoyer sur la tête du plus jeune, si il ne se calmait pas rapidement. Il avait beau l'apprécier, il supportait difficilement les personnes bruyantes. Il venait à peine de rentrer, il n'était pas parti des mois non plus, pas besoin de faire autant d'effusions.

« - Kotaro, c'est de cette manière que tu m'attends ? » prononça distinctement une personne derrière eux.

Le visage du lycéen se liquéfia, et il se retourna de manière mécanique, un sourire plus que forcé aux lèvres, tandis qu'un de ses sourcils semblait être pris de spasme.

« - Ha- Haruna… Tu es déjà arrivée ?

\- Évidemment sinon je ne serai pas devant toi. »

Miyaji observait cette nouvelle scène dont il ne connaissait pas tous les protagonistes.

« - Mais plutôt, présente-moi la personne avec qui tu parles. »

L'étudiant la détailla. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds avec deux grands yeux verts. Il en connaissait déjà deux autres comme ça; Kotaro et Kyoko.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas ! » décréta le plus jeune. « Viens, je te ramène à la maison. »

Il fit un geste de main ainsi qu'un sourire gêné à Miyaji, avant de traîner la jeune fille derrière lui. Le plus âgé soupira, replaça ses sacs sur ses épaules et partit rejoindre son studio.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il eut des nouvelles du lycéen. Hayama s'était invité chez lui et installé sur son canapé-lit. A peine revenu à Kyoto, l'étudiant se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû rester chez ses parents plus longtemps et comment il continuait d'idéaliser le blond clair et leur relation, car il avait oublié à quel point cet imbécile pouvait être _gamin_ et _chiant_. Il était en train de revoir ses cours avant qu'il arrive et maintenant il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme. Retenant sa colère, il prit un ananas et lui envoya sur la tête.

Ah, il était satisfait, il n'avait pas perdu la main.

« - Eh ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » s'exclama la victime, frottant son crâne endolori, des larmes au coin de ses yeux verts.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu fasses la gueule comme ça ? » soupira-t-il.

« - Tu m'as envoyé un ananas sur la tête !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Et tu t'es enfin décidé à me tutoyer, il était temps.

\- ...Hum.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

La patience n'était clairement sa qualité première.

« - Rien, j'en ai juste marre de mes sœurs. » lâcha-t-il avec un moue adorable.

« - C'était donc bien ta sœur. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tu sais.

\- Hein ?! Sûrement pas ! »

Kotaro lui lança un regard accusateur et bouda d'autant plus.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un compliment que je te fais.

\- Ben j'en veux pas de ton compliment !

\- C'est quoi le problème avec tes sœurs enfin ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles de Miyaji. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres essayant de se calmer et de ne pas s'énerver contre le plus petit.

« - Parle plus fort. »

Ses veines pulsaient fort sous sa peau et il se força à contenir sa voix. Le lycéen lui renvoya un regard autant rempli de haine que le sien.

« - Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais à la famille Hayama ? »

Le regard de Miyaji se fit perplexe et agacé.

« - De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte que mes sœurs cherchent à te mettre le grappin dessus, alors que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé en premier ! Déjà il y avait Kyoko qui passait ses journées à me raconter à quel point elle te trouvait beau et maintenant Haruna qui veut te rencontrer pour faire connaissance ! Je veux pas de ça moi !

\- Quoi ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Alors comme ça ses soeurs s'intéressaient à lui. Il était flatté, mais ce qui le marqua plus était la crise de jalousie que lui faisait le plus jeune.

« - J'veux pas que mes soeurs te touchent… T'es à moi. » marmonna-t-il.

Kiyoshi éclata de rire, cet imbécile faisait peine à voir.

« - Sale gamin, va !

\- J'te permets pas ! » s'insurgea Kotaro.

« - Y a aucune raison d'être jaloux pour ça. Je ne toucherai pas à tes sœurs. »

Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« - Le problème n'est pas que tu touches ou pas à mes sœurs !

\- Quel est-il alors ?

\- J'veux pas te prêter…

\- Je me rappelle pas de t'être appartenu à un moment ou à un autre. »

Le lycéen détourna son visage, fixant avec une détermination nouvelle ses rideaux.

« - Ben j'aimerais bien que tu m'appartiennes. »

Avec un sourire moqueur et une expression douce, il poussa le roi sans couronne de manière à le coucher sous lui sur le canapé. D'une main il repoussa les mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement son expression.

« - Répète en me regardant dans les yeux pour voir. »

Kotaro le fixait de ses grands yeux verts surpris, rougissant en voyant le regard plein de douceur qui l'observait et le corps de son aîné au dessus du sien. Il bafouilla cherchant du regard de l'aide, sans résultat. Il le laissait s'enfoncer dans sa gêne et sa timidité.

« - Alors ?

\- … Appartiens-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il jouait avec lui, il le savait ! Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

« - Arrête de te moquer ! Tu m'oppresses...

\- Tu voudrais que je te lâche aussi, peut-être ?

\- Non ! Me lâche pas ! »

Le lycéen s'accrocha à son cou, l'obligeant à se coucher sur son corps.

« - Miyaji-senpai ! … euh non, Miyaji-san !

\- Hum ? »

Il s'était installé confortablement sur le plus jeune, son coude posé sur son torse et sa main tenant sa tête, le permettant d'observer le plus petit avec nonchalance. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Ça les renvoyait une année en arrière, quand ils se fixaient à l'affût de chaque mouvement lors de la _Winter Cup_. Qui aurait cru que des mois plus tard, ils seraient là, collés l'un à l'autre. Faisant un pas de plus dans leur relation.

« - Ki- Kiyoshi-san…

\- Quoi Kotaro ?

\- Je t'aime… »

Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé. Hayama commença à bouger sous lui, gêné. Il essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise de son regard et commençait à paniquer par le manque de réponse de Kiyoshi. Celui-ci s'énerva de l'agitation du plus petit. D'un mouvement il posa sa main sur les yeux du blond clair et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se calma instantanément et s'accrocha au pull de la personne qu'il aimait.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, l'un rendant la vue à l'autre en enlevant son bras de son visage.

« - Je t'aime aussi Kotaro. Mais je te préfère calme. » décréta-t-il dans un petit rire.

« - Fais-moi taire alors… »

Le regard de Hayama était rempli d'envie et l'observait avec adoration. Il fondit sur ses lèvres dans l'instant qui suivit. Il sentit le lycéen serrer son pull plus fermement et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec délicatesse, se découvrant pour la première fois, s'apprivoisant. D'une douce danse, prenant leur temps, rien ne pressait, rien ne pouvait les déranger. Leurs souffles se firent plus irréguliers, et quand leurs langues se mêlèrent au ballet, quelques soupirs remplirent la pièce auparavant silencieuse. Glissant leurs bouts de chair humide l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur montait petit à petit..

Hayama reprit le contrôle en poussant Miyaji. Ils échangèrent leurs places et le joueur de Rakuzan s'excita en voyant le plus âgé respirer difficilement sous lui. Il reprit possession de sa bouche et l'embrassa plus sauvagement. Le blond foncé ne se gênait pas à le caresser par dessus ses vêtements, le faisant soupirer davantage. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Kiyoshi, le mordant de ses longs crocs, laissant des marques derrière chacun de ses baisers. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, dans de doux mouvements lascifs.

Le téléphone d'Hayama sonna une fois. Ils l'ignorèrent, même si la vibration dans la poche du plus jeune les avaient fait sursauter. Puis il sonna une nouvelle fois. Mais ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser. Puis ce fut un véritablement harcèlement. Le plus âgé lui envoya un regard accusateur, et Kotaro le lâcha, s'assit sur un coin du lit avant de décrocher violemment.

« - Quoi ? Tu déranges !

\- Kotaro, rentre. Tu t'es à peine occupé de moi avant de t'enfuir. C'est cruel envers ta grande sœur !

\- Tais-toi ! J'suis occupé, j'te dis !

\- A quoi ? A t'amuser avec un certain _senpai_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...?!

\- J'avais raison ? Kyoko ramène-toi, Kota-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Notre petit frère devient un grand garçon. » dit Haruna avec une grande émotion. « Faites attention à ne pas vous précipitez, hein ! Tu sais comment ça marche, je suis sûre que tu es déjà allé voir sur internet ! Mais n'hésite pas à demander conseil à ton _senpai_. »

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et lui fixa son téléphone sidéré. Même dans un moment pareil, ses sœurs avaient réussi à le déranger. Il rageait ouvertement, de quoi se mêlaient-elles encore ? Toujours à l'embêter. Il entendit le rire de son amour, qui l'étreignit par derrière en passant les bras sur ses hanches, se moquant de lui. En se retournant il lui sauta dessus pour essayer de le faire taire, s'attaquant à ses lèvres. L'embrassant avec toute la frustration qu'il avait, s'accrochant à ses cheveux, plongeant dans son regard, bataillant avec les bras qui le câlinaient.

Mais finalement, il ne put que le rejoindre et rire avec lui. Voir le visage de Miyaji si resplendissant lui fit serrer son cœur. Il se rappelait de lui si fatigué, si seul quand il l'avait retrouvé à Kyoto, et il ne pouvait empêcher une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps en voyant la personne qu'il aimait rire au éclat.

* * *

Maintenant il n'avait plus aucune raison de se sentir seul à Kyoto. La famille Hayama était trop bruyante et nombreuse pour qu'il puisse se sentir seul ou s'ennuyer. Tous des imbéciles, autant les uns que les autres. Rentrer à Tokyo ne lui faisait plus envie, il n'y retournerait pas définitivement, ou alors cette fois là il partira avec Kotaro. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir supporter une famille si envahissante et collante. Pourtant il était vraiment heureux d'être venu ici plusieurs mois plus tôt, ne s'attendant ni à cette vie, ni à leur histoire. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans avoir ces personnes agitées autour de lui. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Midorima dirait que c'est le destin. Lui, il dirait que toutes ces coïncidences étaient juste bien tombées.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Comme un imbécile.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Je débarque enfin sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basuke, après des années à juste lire les fanfictions. o/**

 **Alors, comment vous allez ? Moi, ça va bien. :)  
Aujourd'hui, je vous ai posté un OS MiyaHaya, qui est un ship que J'ADORE. Et je suis très triste qu'il y est si peu de fanfic's sur eux. :(**

 **Au passage, je remercie encore une fois Kikile pour m'avoir corrigé !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce ship :)**

 **J'vous aime ! Bye !**


End file.
